Love God
Quick shout-out and credit to ThePureElementsGuy for creating the Love element and other amazing elements! :D Love God is an upgraded version of Love and the first Godly Element. Love God has a fusion of Love + 650 Diamonds. Statistics Love God can be a very dangerous element due to its speed, damage, and defence. Damage: High Defense: Very High Speed: High Spells Cursed Affection "User sends out a bullet of love chaining onto three players and making an explosion when on contact dealing high damage and heals you a medium amount of health per person hit." - This is a very powerful and useful blast spell. The caster sends out a heart bullet trailed by pink soundwaves (similar to all of Echoes projectiles from Sound) that will chain onto the nearest three players. Each player that gets hit will make a pink explosion dealing 235 damage to the players and will heal 135 health to the caster. - This spell will ALWAYS target three players even if only one player is near you. The bullet will start to the target the nearest target even if they're on a mountain and will always disappear after hitting three players. - Consumes 300 mana and has a 10s cooldown. Diversify Charms "User sends out different mini hearts that each deals its own effect and damage." - This is a very moderate Bullet spell. The user sends out five types of heart bullets each having its own unique effects. Below is a list of the different heart bullets and effects. ~ Giant Heart: The user sends out giant heart trailed with pink soundwaves (similar to Cursed Affection) 135 damage in total. ~ Heartbreak: The user sends out a heart that has a crack in the middle of it trailed with pink soundwaves. This is the most powerful one as it does heavy burn damage (15 per second), a stun, and 100 damage. ~ Long-Distance Relationship Heart: This shoots out a very small heart but can deal incredible knockback. This heart will be the last to come out. ~ Cupid's Arrow: This shoots out a cupid's arrow and has a VERY small hitbox but travels faster than all of the four bullets. This issues a stun and deals 75 damage. ~ Burning Heart: Shoots out a heart of fire dealing an afterburn of 35 damage for 5s. - Consumes 250 mana and a 5s cooldown. Friendship Binding "User connects themselves to their party members and heals themselves and their party members a large amount of health and giving themselves and party members invincibility for three seconds." - This is a very good Healing spell. A small ray will connect you to your party members and heal you and your team for 500 health and a 3s invincibility no matter how far away they are. If you have no team you will just heal yourself and gain the invincibility. - Consumes 400 mana and a 20s cooldown. Heart Attack v2 "User grabs an opponent and launches heart missiles onto them dealing high amounts of damage and a stun." - This is a basic Contact spell. The user grabs an opponent and launches 10 heart missiles onto them dealing 35 damage per heart missile and a 1.5s stun. - Consumes 400 mana and a 10s cooldown. Amity "User makes a quick burst of love that will grant invincibility to themselves and party members for 20s but all moves damage will decrease by three." - This ultimate spell can be useful if you're low on health and have no time to use a healing spell. Party members will also gain the invincibility as well if they need help as well. Attacks' damage will decrease three times the damage it deals before. - Consumes 500 mana and a 200s cooldown.